Obsolete
by ChibiRanter
Summary: Juno McKenna is a 25 year old forensic specialist: a job nearly made obsolete from the use of advanced technology. But when she stumbles upon a 200 year old unsolved murder case of Sherlock Holmes she finds herself tossed into a whirlwind of bizarre, and into a chance of a lifetime. Besides who best to solve the murder of Sherlock Holmes then Sherlock Himself? Ratings may change


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock no matter how many times I wish upon a star, so I guess it does make a difference who you are xD….**

**Okay that was my attempt at being cute and I can tell it failed(I however I am too lazy to erase it… but I can muster enough energy to write out an explanation as to why I am so lazy to erase it… how is that logical?) But truly I do not own Sherlock. All its genius goes to its genius creators, and writers. **

**Prologue**

**Time: 19:54 9/9/2210**

**Location: London England**

**Come at once McKenna, needed at Scotland Yard- Montgomery**

Juno sighed, peering at the hologram irritably before clamping the device shut in exasperation; the image diminishing in a spit of pixels. It's not as if she particularly disliked the benefactor of the message, but more as the timing of his demand. A timing in which _had _been deemed as a well needed holiday.

Knotting the holo-streamer to her chest in the decision to ignore it, she leaned into the sleek black upholstery of her couch and closed her eyes. She was tired and desired rest, and after the exhausting series of nights she endured she was in desperate need of sleep. But as the slim pad beeped in consistent urgency of numerous messages she figured another sleepless night was in her midst.

Why won't he just piss off she grumbled mentally, flipping open the holo-streamer in defeat; another message hurriedly beamed into the air.

**Now- Montgomery**

She lazily flicked the words with a stab of her index finger, the transparent screen transitioning to the next message.

**You could find it interesting- Montgomery**

Scoffing, she repeated the action to the next one, the anticipated threat bearing through the bluish tint of the transparency in thick black letters.

**I could fire your arse- Montgomery**

"There we go." She yawned, sitting up and switched the holographic mode off; tapping down a response quickly as she stretched to her feet.

**No need to get your knickers in a knot. Besides I thought I'm on holiday - McKenna**

It took only seconds for his retort, a drowsy gurgle of laughter hiccupping from her throat at his snappy reply.

**Holiday or not your arse is mine when needed- Montgomery**

"Oh very professional Horace." She snickered with a shake of her short bluish black curls, her fingers punching the holo-streamer instinctively with her next reply.

**On my way- McKenna **

Clamping the pad closed, she slipped it into her dressing gown pocket, and ruffled her disheveled curly head sleepily to the large bay window.

The long night ahead engrossed her mind quickly as she peered at the view of London glowering lowly against the steel loom of darkening clouds.

"Long night ahead indeed."

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

Juno's mind felt heavy, her body anchored to the cement beneath her.

She didn't recall how she ended up there, her world submerged deep into a haze of indistinguishable confusion that seemed in no means to help end her inability to think. All she could do was feel. She especially felt the overwhelming ache of a staggeringly painful lurch in her stomach as she attempted to press up from the ground.

"Gah!" She hissed, dropping her hands flat from the spasm that surged across her torso. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

It wasn't until that question crossed her mind that she noticed the bellow of a siren congregating with the faint crunch of footsteps that appeared to be making their way to the scene.

_Sirens...?_

Spreading her form further in attempt to strengthen her force to get up, she began prying herself painfully from the pavement again. She needed to know what was going on. However a strange sensation of hot liquid started to ooze a course down her cheek to her eyes as she successfully separated herself from kissing the ground to hovering inches above it. Although she was unstable and the liquid caused her to wince, her face scrunched in as she begin to wobble in nausea.

_Is this blood? _

"Over there!" An individual shouted, and she felt the batter of feet shuffle up to her quaking self. It didn't take long for her to be hoisted from the ground and carried to the mesh of color that now diluted her vision. Then through her stupefied state she was being placed upright on the bed of an ambulance, a pair of arms keeping her from slumping limp.

"Go check the other one." The figure boomed as he shifted her forward, another person pressing a cold metal to her back.

_Other one?_

"Christ." The masculine voice interjected as its blurry image sat in front of her, her head lulling backwards in her fight to keep awake. "Is she 'urt?"

A hand of the other swept over her face eclipsing the first blur with his own, a stream of a small light beamed into her eyes. "No apparent injury, but does appear delirious. I'll have to take her to the hospital for further evaluation." The blur twisted to the other. "She is in no condition for questions."

"Alright then, inform me as soon as she comes to." The huskier of the two smudges rose, hopping his way out of the ambulance.

Juno could feel herself beginning to slip away.

"I will, have a good night Detective Inspector Lastrade." The smaller form confirmed as Juno's sight collapsed black.

**ChibiRanter's Rant:**

**I would like to welcome you to my story, and hope you enjoyed this first installment. I however would like to point out a few things...**

**1) If there is grammatical errors I apologize, grammar has never been my strong suit. So I kindly ask your forgiveness for any future grammar issues. **

**2) There is a definite element of sci-fi to this story so if you don't like, don't read.**

**3) No flames... I'll take constructive criticism though. As I have said before if you don't like, don't read. **

**4) Its main purpose is for fun (like most fanfictions) and this happens to be my first attempt. So be kind **

**5) A holo-streamer is a type of communication device of the "future." For all I know I made it up from my imagination…**

**I have never been entirely confident with my writing but decided to give it a shot anyway. So I hope you found some entertainment. I will most likely update soon.**

**I have a lot more to say but I'll leave it for later rants...**

**Until next time... Fav, follow, review. **


End file.
